


Unwanted Guest

by pure_ecstasy6



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pure_ecstasy6/pseuds/pure_ecstasy6
Summary: Away on a romantic night together Miranda realises there's an unwanted guest watching them.





	Unwanted Guest

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I posted way back in January 2011 on LJ

~*~  
  
**Somewhere In Canada**  
  
Andy peppered kisses on the soft expanse of skin of the deliciously beautiful body she was hovering above, as she made her way down to her favourite place. As she was running her fingers through slick folds she felt her lover tense. She found herself looking into horrified blue eye's. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Andy asked, panic starting to rise in her chest at the look she was receiving. She was sure she'd done nothing to have hurt her lover.  
  
Miranda shook her head, before her eye's turned to a spot behind Andrea's head. "There's a spider on the back wall." she said softly, afraid to speak any louder.  
  
"What?" Andy asked, her mouth dropping open, "That's it? I thought I'd done something to hurt you, Miranda!" she said, sighing loudly.  
  
"Well, what are you doing just staring at me, get up and kill the darn thing!" Miranda hissed.  
  
"No." Andy replied, sitting up and crossing her legs as she stared at her lover.  
  
Miranda raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow at the brunette. "I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly?" she asked, ever so slowly.  
  
"Oh no, you heard me." Andy replied, "If you don't remember, I am not your assistant to boss around whenever you want."   
  
Miranda, knowing Andrea was upset with the way she had spoken to her, lowered her voice and gave her the smile she knew Andrea couldn't deny. "I'm sorry, my darling, I didn't mean to speak that way to you, it was the spider's fault, so you should kill the thing."   
  
Andy couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up from inside of her at Miranda turning the blame onto the poor spider. "Oh my god, If I didn't love you so much.." she trailed off, and slid off the bed, feeling her lovers eye's on her every movement. "You know, it's only a tiny spider, it's not going to hurt you."  
  
"That, my darling, is not tiny. It's massive!" Miranda said, her eye's widening as she watched her lover pick it up in her hands. "What... what on earth are you doing?" she whispered.  
  
"What does it look like?" Andy replied, moving over to the older woman, a grin on her face.  
  
"Oh no, no get that thing away from me!" Miranda said, moving backwards in the bed so her back was plastered to the back of the bed.  
  
"Relax would you, he's so friendly." Andy said, looking down at the creature.  
  
Miranda's eye's widened as she watched her lover touch the spider lovingly, and she wondered how she could do that to such a thing.  
  
Andy continued making her way towards the bed, noticing how worked up Miranda was getting the nearer she got., and Andy had to stop herself from laughing when she heard Miranda release a deep, relieved sigh when she had only been walking over to the tent door to let the spider outside. She moved over to the small bathing area of their glamping tent and washed her hands before making her way back to bed, the whole time she felt her lover's eyes searing into her, and she smiled at her deviousness.  
  
"Really Andrea, did you have to let me think that you were coming over with it to me as some sort of sick revenge for all the things I made you do as my assistant." Miranda said, as Andrea settled back in the bed with her.  
  
"Aw, my poor baby, you thought I was gonna taunt you with the spider?" Andy asked, all innocently as if the thought had never crossed her mind. It had, and she knew that she made Miranda think that, but she'd never do it. She began kissing her lover softly, peppering kisses to her mouth and then cheek and chest, her hands roaming over her lovers toned stomach.  
  
Miranda started kissing Andrea deeply, but she couldn't shake the feeling of the spider being in the room, and if there were more.   
  
Andy, knowing Miranda's body language like a book, could tell that the thought of the spider was still worrying her. "You aren't in the mood anymore, are you?" she said, as she looked into her lovers eye's.  
  
Miranda nodded, remaining silent, not sure how her lover would react. She watched as the brunette laid down next to her with a refrained sigh. "I'm sorry, you know how I am with spiders."  
  
"I know, it's fine." Andy replied, waving it away, trying to ignore her arousal, but failing miserably. After a few seconds of silence, an idea came to her, and she decided to roll with it. She leaned over and opened up her duffel bag and pulled out her light blue trusty pocket vibrator. She positioned herself on the bed so her legs were spread and in a position where Miranda could see what she was doing. She turned the toy on, hearing it's soft buzzing, and she heard Miranda swallow loudly. She grinned to herself at her smart thinking.   
  
As she started to put on the little show for her lover, she tilted her head so she could stare into Miranda's loving blue eye's, that were boring into her own. Andy watched as Miranda raised an eyebrow at her, her eye's already having glazed over from her own arousal, and Andy grinned. "I had to get you back into the mood somehow, and this seemed like the perfect way." she explained, her climax nearing and she arched her back, a low cry escaping through her mouth.   
  
The brunette couldn't help the satisfied smile from her face as she heard the sheets rustling before she felt Miranda's hand take the toy from her, and drop it to the floor before it was replaced with three fingers slowly thrusting inside her.  
  
"Oh my darling, you're wonderfully exquisite." Miranda sighed, leaning down and capturing a breast in her mouth, all thoughts of the spider having been in their room was disappeared from her mind, thanks to her darling Andrea.

FIN

~*~


End file.
